


Thicc 🍑💦 Marrow x Ace Op Reader (Oneshot Lemon)

by rwbyv100



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Arousal, Big Ass, Booty, Erection, Erotic, F/M, Face Sitting, Lemon, Lust, Masturbation, Panties, Pervert, Perverted, Pervertedness, Qrow Branwen - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY Volume 7, Seduction, Sex, Sexual, Sexy, Smut, Thongs - Freeform, XReader, ace operatives, ass eating, big boobs, dick - Freeform, marrow x reader, readerinsert - Freeform, readerxcharacter, robyn hill - Freeform, rwby Ace ops, rwby lemon, sexy lips, thicc, thick, upskirt, wet, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyv100/pseuds/rwbyv100
Summary: Marrow prided himself on being an Ace Operative.He took his job very seriously, has self control, and  didn’t let anything distract him...Until you, a beautiful Ace Op with sexy curves, comes along and causes him to lose control...in his pants!
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Reader, Marrow Amin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Thicc 🍑💦 Marrow x Ace Op Reader (Oneshot Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what your about to read, Marrow is still a good boy. 🥺
> 
> By the way, italics represent his thoughts and * represent sounds.
> 
> A disclaimer! The reader characters is perverted. Then again if you’re taking time to read this, you are perverted. 🙃  
> 
> 
> ENJOY!

Since joining the high ranks as an Ace Operative, Marrow wanted nothing more than to be taken seriously.

He was often the butt of the jokes to his fellow Ace Ops. So he pushed himself harder.

He woke up earlier than the others for the briefings, went out frequently on harder missions, and did his part when coming up with a strategy.

The Ace Ops had picked on the canine Faunus a little bit less, and even showed him some appreciation from time to time.

It made him happy. Especially considering how Faunus are seen in society.

But lately, Marrow had found himself slipping up. 

An obstacle had blocked his path.

A rather  _ thicc  _ obstacle...

🍑

🍑

🍑

Marrow had woken up  late to the briefing...

That was the third time this month!

He couldn’t help it with all of the naughty dreams he kept having about the newest rookie that had recently joined...

Marrow had stopped by the entrance and spotted you across the hallways in front of the stairs that lead to Ironwood’s office.

You were conversing with Harriet as you held your scroll.

You were the newest rookie member of the Ace Ops, clad in a white, blue, and red sleeveless minidress styled uniform with hip slits, garters, thigh high boots, and a red ribbon that was worn in your hair.

Atlas Academy students such as team FNKI had looked up to you.

The other Ace Ops and even Winter had taken a liking to you.

General Ironwood was  very fond of you.

Rumors had circulated around that you’d even had lunch with him in the city and he had once invited you to accompany him at charity party hosted by Jacques Schnee.

The thought of you with another man drove Marrow _crazy_! 

Another rumor went around that you were rubbing elbows with  _ Robyn Hill _ of all people!

It didn’t even make sense! Robyn was technically seen as the enemy to the military!

Why were you so damn popular?!

It was because like Clover, you had a charming and charismatic personality.

Many of the male soldiers who were enamored with you had dubbed you as the most eligible bachelorette amongst the females in the military.

You had turned down every guy who asked you out or even went out of their way to propose to you.

It made Marrow relieved but also nervous as he felt as though he didn’t have a chance with you to begin with.

That aside, you were a rather skilled and gifted huntress, with rather gifted assets that caught the attention of the fellow rookie.

The glossy lipstick that painted your perfect pout, made your lips look plump and yummy. 

They were red like roses and curved smoothly and seductively, making them appear more luscious and sensual.

Marrow wanted nothing more than for your sexy lips to be wrapped around his dark shaft, pumping and coating it with your wet gloss while your tongue would slowly tickle his tip.

The canine Faunus’ hungry blue eyes fell to your breasts that were exposed due to your v-neck.

Oh Gods, they were  _perfect_...

Your delicious, double D’s were firm and lifted like two full, round, balloons.

Or rather two fully ripe grapes that were just waiting to be plucked...

_ Mmm~ _

From the angle where you were standing, Marrow had a generous, appetizing view of your sideboob that jiggled a bit as you moved.

As his hungry eyes followed the curves of your beautiful twin mounds, Marrow wondered if you’d even worn a bra or were completely topless underneath.

The thought of it turned him on and got him excited.

It was enough to make his tail start wagging, but not loud enough for you or Harriet to hear and take notice of his presence.

Your face was beautiful, but you appeared to be so innocent.

At least when you  weren’t teasing him...

Marrow acted indifferent towards you when you first met, putting up an act of bravado.

You pushed his buttons a lot like the times when you would comment on how cute his tail is when it wags.

Other times with your constant teasing is whenever all the Ace Ops were called to a meeting by Ironwood.

Whenever you sat across or next to him, you would slip off your boot and reach your foot across to footsie him from under the table, rubbing your toes across his dark boots, followed by you wrapping your leg around his to deliver sensual strokes to his thigh.

Marrow would tense up at your touches. But had to keep a straight face for the meeting. which was easier said than done.

He wanted to confront you about the matter but was too embarrassed to say anything.

What annoyed him was how you always acted like nothing ever happened between you two.

Marrow’s eyes wandered your figure as they fell onto your amazing  _ ass _ ...

Marrow grew thirsty as he licked his drying lips at the sight of your big, beautiful, ass that was tightly wrapped by your minidress, further accentuating your shapely curves. 

The heels you worn, further lifted your heart shaped cheeks. They were tightly pressed together like two big, round, cherries which stuck out to form that hourglass oomph.

Marrow could just barely see the outline of your full cheeks and he had to guess that you had on a sexy little number underneath to help show off those curves.

There was only one word to describe you...

_ THICC... _

Marrow mouthed a wow as his tail wagged a little faster while his eyes devoured every inch of your figure.

The Gods had blessed you.

Harriet was thicc but that only came from her hips alone.

On top of that, he didn’t find her all that attractive as he preferred girls with fuller hair on their heads.

Elm wasn’t all that flat. But with all the exercises she did, her ass appeared too bulky.

Elm was pretty, but Marrow found her annoying with all the times she picks on him. And then there was the fact that she clearly had a thing for Vine.

But then there was you: the whole thicc  package .

Being in the military was rather stressful for Marrow, so it was nice to have a little bit on eye-candy on the job. 

But still...

How could anyone have such a perfectly sculpted peach?

_ Damn... _

Marrow had often woke up in his living quarters with his body covered in sweat while a small tent formed under his blanket.

Empty bottles of lotion and used tissues lied on the floor next to him.

He couldn’t stop having wet dreams about you...

One involved him laying on his bed, while you were just in your panties.

You giggled as you positioned your ass over his face before you slowly press your cheeks against him. 

Marrow groaned with pleasure as he buried his nose in your ass, sniffing it’s goodness as his tail wagged. Slowly, he suffocated to death and with a smile on his face no less. It was the perfect way to go...

Another dream had the both of you in bed on your day off. You had laid against the bed with Marrow on top of you as he buried his face between your bare breasts, sneaking little licks at your nipples while you sensually stroked his husky tail, sending chills down his spine.

_ “Marrow is a good boy~”  _ You sang seductively.

You had then lifted Marrow’s head a bit, revealing his dazed smile as drool leaks out of his mouth.

_ “Marrow is a good boy~” _ He sang back.

_ “Hee hee hee! You’re so cute, Puppy~” _

_ “Woof~” _

Then there was that other dream that had his dick stiff when he woke up.

The two of you were in the shower together where you had stood in front of Marrow, jiggling your ass for him.

_ “Scrub me down, nice and clean Puppy~” _ You cooed.

With his tail wagging, Marrow had a big grin on his face as he squirted some cum-colored shower gel onto his dick before he spread open your ass cheeks.

_ “Of course...100%!” _

He slipped his soapy dick into your back entrance to clean you out, and fill you up just right, making you squeal in delight...

Then there was the dream where you had given him a private dance.

You were clad in just a dark blue military cap and dark blue panties with doggie bone prints all over.

The back of the panties read ‘Marrow’s Doghouse’ written across your ass.

You had shook your ass for Marrow while he was making it rain.

He slipped lien into your panties before marking his territory with a smack to your cheeks.

A military paycheck well  _ spent... _

He wouldn’t care if he would go broke and have no food to eat because your ass alone was enough to keep him from starving!

Marrow shook his head as he snapped out of his thoughts.

He felt a little guilty.

Since you two were co-workers, he had to be respectful and professional with you at all times.

But even though he was a military soldier, at the end of the day he was still a man. And a man had his needs...

Marrow’s mind wandered once more.

He imagined himself sitting on the edge of the desk in Ironwood’s office in nothing but his boxers.

You had slowly pounced towards him on all fours, clad in a f/c tiger print bikini with tiger ears and a tail that sensually wagged.

Marrow’s eyes had filled with lust as you had finally approached him.

You kept your seductive eyes on him as you pulled his boxers off to reveal his dark bone, before bringing your lips to it.

_ “Meow~” _

Marrow’s eyes snapped back open as he felt his ‘little bone’ painfully poke through his pants a bit.

He bit his lip as he clutched his crotch.

“MMM!”

You and Harriet turned to the source of the groaning.

“Marrow?” You asked.

Your voice was as smooth as silk. Dripping like warm honey.

Seductive and alluring enough to send Marrow over the edge.

He immediately grabbed his tail to pull himself together when your e/c eyes met with his blue ones.

“There you are~!” You sang happily.

You waved at Harriet.

“See you later, Bree~!”

Harriet smiled at you before walking off with a cool wave.

“Catch ya later, kid.”

Marrow panicked as you approached him. 

Your breasts bounced with each step you took and Marrow’s slightly throbbing ‘bone’ had no plans of leaving.

When you got close enough to him, Marrow quickly turned away, pressed a hand against the wall, and leaned against it in an attempt to look cool.

You tilted your head in confusion.

“Um...Marrow?”

“Oh, h-hey y/n! W-Whats going on?” Marrow asks nervously as he continued facing away.

_ Smooth... _

You raised an eyebrow.

Marrow felt guilty, rude, and very awkward for not facing you as you were talking to him, but he couldn’t resist humiliating himself by letting you see his erection.

“Well, you missed the briefing so I thought I’d get you up to speed and tell you that you and I have been assigned on a mission together,” you told him.

Marrow widened his eyes.

“T-together?”

“Yeah. Clover wants us to clear out the Grimm at the abandoned SDC mine. The transport is going to leave soon so we need to get going,” you explained.

Marrow’s tail drooped. He wasn’t exactly physically ready to go on the mission. 

At least not until his erection calmed down. He couldn’t let anyone in the military see him like that or his reputation would be at stake.

“We have to leave...now?” He asked.

You chuckled a bit.

“Yes Marrow, now.”

“O...k...” Marrow said quietly.

Despite his words, Marrow stood in place like a statue, his erection didn’t seem to be going anywhere and your presence was making it worse.

“Is everything okay, Marrow?” You ask with concern.

Marrow nodded a bit shakily, feeling more and more awkward with each passing second.

“Mmhm...”

“Are you sure?” You asked.

You put your manicured hand on his arm and slowly stroke it up and down.

“You know, you can talk to me if something’s bothering you...” you say softly.

Marrow widened his eyes feeling the sensation of your touch as your hand glides down his arm.

“I mean, only if you’re...”

You lean a bit closer to him.

_ “ Comfortable ...” _

Marrow could feel the warm sweat slide down his neck.

The smooth sound of your sultry audio butter made his toes curl in his dark boots.

You were a very young woman with an innocent persona and yet without even trying, Marrow found you to be so  _ sexy ! _

It took all of Marrow’s sheer willpower to keep his now limp tail from wagging, but now he was reaching his peak as the tent in his pants rose higher and higher.

He bit his dark lip as he let out a quiet groan.

“Marrow?” You ask again.

Marrow gulped as he glanced down at his crotch.

A large, dark blue mountain had emerged from the surface.

It felt painful.

He couldn’t face you now.

He immediately ran out of the room.

“H-hey! Marrow?!” You called.

“I-I’ll meet you at the transport! Just gotta g-go to the bathroom!” He called back.

As soon as you were out of range and Marrow found a nearby bathroom, he facepalmed his now red face.

“Ugh! Stupid...”

He then unzipped his pants to take care of business...

🍑

🍑

🍑

The two of you were now in the dust mines with your weapons.

Marrow allowed you to take the lead.

It made you happy since you were still so new to the team.

But Marrow found himself somewhat regretting his decision...

You slowly walked in front of him as he followed.

Your wide hips swayed with each step.

The sensual movement of your delicious, plump, peach had put Marrow in a trance.

And then there were those sexy garter straps that brought out those jiggling thicc thighs.

Occasionally, your dress rode up with every few steps you took.

Marrow was fortunate enough to sneak in a few peeks at your partially exposed cheeks before you had reached your hand back to pull your dress down.

Marrow couldn’t help but grin as his tail wagged in sync with your tantalizing hip sways.

_ Damn, that skirt is temp-ting~! _

Marrow watched your ass jiggle in your skirt.

He wanted to feel your ass in the palm of his hand and squeeze it a little. 

Maybe check to see if it was real and not injected with silicone or dust.

He obviously knew he wasn’t allowed to do that, unless if he wanted to be fired by Ironwood or Clover, be charged with sexual assault, and go back to being the laughing stock he once was on the streets of Mantle.

Marrow rolled his eyes.

“...What am I a teenager?”

Your ears perked up as you turned back to look at Marrow in confusion.

“Hm? Marrow? You say something?”

Marrow’s eyes widened as his tail jolted up a bit. 

“Oh! No, nothing! I didn’t say anything!”

You giggled at his awkwardness before you take your gun off your back.

“Okay, well I just spotted some Centinals up there!”

You cock your gun before shooting him a wink.

“Try to keep up, okay?”

Marrow’s cheeks flushed a light red.

He was too flustered to say anything.

“M...hm...” he slowly nodded.

You smirk at him once more before racing ahead to charge in towards the Grimm.

Marrow shook his head.

This not the time for me to be acting like a love sick puppy! I’ve got a job to do!

Marrow took his gun off his back and followed after you to help clear the Grimm.

🍑

🍑

🍑

“Marrow? Marrow? Please wake up!” You cried as you shook Marrow who was lying on the ground.

In the middle of battle, Marrow grew distracted at the sight of your voluptuous figure, watching your ass tighten every time you bent over before delivering a killing blow and seeing your breasts bounce when you land after doing a flip.

He couldn’t take his eyes off you as drooled leaked down his chin.

You looked so sexy and dangerous.

A Centinal had knocked him out from behind, breaking his aura.

Before the Grimm could deliver the killing blow, you blasted it into dust, saving Marrow’s life.

“Marrow! Please wake up!” You cried.

Marrow’s eyes slowly flutter open. His head felt heavy and his body felt weak.

Despite all that, his lips immediately open into a smile as your tight boobs took up his entire vision.

You smiled at him.

“Marrow! Thank goodness! Are you okay? Say something!”

You leaned closer to him, your curved, round lumps were just inches from kissing his cheek.

He smiled lazily as the sight put him in a daze.

“Wow...”

🍑

🍑

🍑

Later that evening at the canteen back at the base, Marrow sat at a table across from Clover.

With his tail drooped and his head rested in his palm, he repeatedly poked his mushy mash potatoes as he remembered the embarrassing events from today’s mission.

_ How could I have made such a fool out of myself?!  _

_ Why did I let myself get so distracted by her? _

_ What if the others saw me like that? _

Marrow groaned in frustration. 

It was only a matter of time until the word would get around about his failure and he would get picked on by his fellow Ace Ops.

Clover glanced up from his meal and looked at Marrow with concern seeing him stab his potatoes with his spoon.

“Everything okay, Marrow?” He asked.

Marrow sighed.

“I’m fine...”

“You sure?” Clover asked.

“I heard you messed up on the mission and the new rookie had to pick up your slack...”

Marrow looked at Clover with wide eyes as he felt his heart drop down to his stomach.

It felt heavy, despite the lack of food inside.

Everyone was already talking about him and his failure.

Marrow quietly played with his food once more as he kept his eyes on his cold potatoes.

Clover raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not like you to slip up like that. You’re usually so focused and in control out on the field.”

Marrow remained silent as Clover continued.

“Lately, you’ve been coming in late for briefings and you skipped out on training with the members of team RWBY.”

Marrow bit his lip as Clover went on. It made him cringe.

His behavior and actions were unbecoming of a military soldier.

He had to shape up or he would likely get fired.

“Is there any problem that you would like to address?”

“No!” Marrow blurted out.

Clover was stunned at Marrow’s sudden outburst.

Marrow was surprised too.

With lightly flushed cheeks, he shrunk a bit in his seat as Clover looked at him suspiciously.

“Are you sure? You seem like you’ve got something on your mind.”

“I don’t. It’s nothing...” Marrow said quietly.

Clover sighed as he set his utensil down.

“Marrow, you can talk to me if something’s bothering you. I don’t want this to affect your work performance, otherwise I’m going to have to report this to the General and possibly have you removed from the team. So please tell me what I can do to help you.”

The heart that sunk down to Marrow’s stomach had died.

Marrow didn’t want to get fired.

He worked too hard to get to where he was at.

Not only would getting fired look bad for him but it would look bad to other Faunus that resided in the Kingdom.

Marrow’s status as a Faunus in the military gave hope to Faunus everywhere that wanted to be a pro huntsmen.

There was a huge enrollment of Faunus from Mantle this past year.

They were getting picked on less.

It was almost as if Marrow represented all Faunus in the kingdom who wanted to become something more, so he couldn’t possibly get fired!

“Marrow,” Clover said as he snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Tell me. What’s on your mind?”

Marrow bit his lip.

What was he supposed to tell him?

That he was distracted by your body?

Annnd speak of the devil...

You had walked in to the canteen.

Many of the male soldiers had whipped their heads in your direction to check out your curves, including Marrow.

Clover turned his head around and followed Marrow’s gaze.

They both watched as you grabbed food before you sat down at a table with some female soldiers.

You elegantly crossed your legs which made your thicc thighs look irresistible from under the table.

Marrow wanted to run over to you and bury his face in your ass for comfort. 

Maybe use it as a pillow on his day off.

Clover smirked as he turned to look back at Marrow who’s mouth went dry as he watched your glossy lips pump and suck on a straw, imagining the straw was his dick.

“Ahhh! I see! It’s not  something that’s on your mind, but  _someone_!”

The Ace Ops leader chuckled.

“So the new rookie, huh? She’s pretty cute isn’t she?”

Marrow eyes lost their way into your cleavage as he watched your breasts jiggle with the slightest movements you made.

“Yeah, she is thicc...”

Clover raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

Marrow widened his eyes as he turned back to Clover.

His cheeks burned red.

“I-I mean sh-she’s thicc...headed!”

Clover frowned.

“Marrow...that isn’t a compliment. And I knew what you meant before you know.”

Now Marrow was really embarrassed as sweat rolled down his neck.

Was Clover going to report this to the General?

“Now Marrow, that isn’t a very appropriate term to use. Y/N is our teammate so you should be more respectful when addressing her.”

Marrow sighed.

“I know. I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine. It’s okay if you have personal feelings for someone, but don’t let that get in the way of your work, or I will have to report this. You understand?” Clover asked.

Marrow nodded, “yeah.”

“I mean it Marrow,” Clover began.

“I want you to remain professional with y/n at all times.”

“Which means, you  cannot start a relationship with her...”

🍑

🍑

🍑

Marrow was surprised when you had asked him to spar with you the following afternoon in the training room.

After awhile of hand to hand combat, the two of you took a breather as you both leaned back against the black blocks with blue lines.

“I’m impressed, Marrow! You lasted a lot longer this time!” You said cheerfully as you stretch your arms out.

Marrow widened his eyes as his cheeks flushed.

_ Does she hear herself?! _

You yawned as you stretch your arms back against the dark blocks.

Marrow’s eyes widen at the sight of your breasts.

The twin mounds slowly lifted as you stretched out.

He could see your nipples poking through your tight uniform.

They were just  begging to be let out.

Marrow saw a bead of sweat roll down your neck and slowly dip in between the valley of your large, warm breasts.

He could feel his dick twitch a little in his pants.

_ Crap! _

Marrow immediately stormed towards the exit.

“Marrow?” You called.

“Be right back!” He said quickly before excusing himself to go masturbate in the nearest bathroom.

🍑

🍑

🍑

After cooling off, Marrow walked through the halls of Atlas Academy, carrying a bottle of water from the vending machine.

He felt shameful.

This was not the appropriate behavior of an Ace Operative.

He knew he had to change for the sake of his position.

Marrow thought about Clover’s words as he entered the training room.

A wave of determined filled the Faunus.

“Okay! For now on, no more distractions!” He said to himself.

“I can’t allow myself to-“

Marrow had stopped in his tracks as he dropped his water bottle.

He spotted you across the room, sipping water from the fountain.

You were bent over which caused your dress to ride up very high to reveal a bit of your delicious ass cheeks as well as a sliver of red fabric...

Marrow could hear his heart beating out of his chest.

If he would just bend over a little, he would be able to see up your dress.

Marrow bit his lip, remember his priorities.

He was raised better than that. 

His mother taught him to always be respectful towards women.

She wouldn’t approve of him looking up skirts.

Marrow shook his head.

_ No! I won’t do it! _

A beeping sound had echoed in the large training room and a cool breeze was felt.

The A/C had automatically turned on.

It blew a bit up your dress for a few seconds, revealing a bit more of the red fabric.

You found yourself moaning a bit as you sipped your water, feeling turned on at the cooling sensation brushing against your ass cheeks.

Without thinking, you swayed your hips a little to get a better feel of the air, inviting it to come play with your skirt some more.

Marrow’s tail jolted up, feeling turned on as a grin appeared on his face.

He was a grown man and this was a once in the lifetime opportunity that he just couldn’t refuse. 

After all there was that old saying...

_ What mama doesn’t know, won’t hurt her... _

Marrow slowly kneeled to the ground and placed his hand on the water bottle so if you were to suddenly look back, he would pretend that he was picking it up.

He tilted his head lower and took in the sight up your dress.

_ Wow... _

Your ass was better than he had imagined.

Your round s/c cheeks were wrapped in a silky red g-string that had white little spotted dots all over it.

Marrow grinned even more.

_ Are those paw prints? _

Marrow’s tail wagged with excitement as his eyes scanned your curves.

Your s/c peach was well-rounded and juicy.

It was beautifully shaped enough to replace the moon, and full enough to keep the canine Faunus howling all night.

There was no doubt about it...

_ She is THICC!  _

You lifted your head up from the water fountain a bit, closing your eyes and moaning quietly feeling the sensation of the cool A/C blowing up your skirt and brushing through your clothed clit.

You start to roll your hips a little and lean back further.

Marrow’s mouth broke into a wider grin as his eyes follow the jiggling movement of your ass.

“Damn...” he whispered.

Without realizing that you had not let go of the button of the fountain, the water shot towards your chest causing you to gasp.

“Ooh-!”

You widened your eyes as you felt the sensation of the water droplets, sprinkle into your cleavage and slide down your breasts.

You felt very turned on, feeling the cool droplets gloss over your now wet nipples.

The water, combined with the sensation of the cool breeze through your clit, brought you into full bliss.

“Oh wowww~” you moaned as your eyes fluttered shut.

You brought your boobs closer to the water spout, allowing it to further wet your chest and down your waistline.

You swayed your hips some more as you take in both sensations of the cool A/C and the water which caused your panties to soak.

You moaned a little louder, clearly enjoying your new _‘sex machine’_ which also turned Marrow on.

He licked his dry, thirsty, lips as he murmured in approval at the sight.

The sexual juices and water droplets slid over your smooth ass cheeks.

Your ass looked finger looking good.

Like smooth butter, melting over some juicy, tender, booty steak.

Marrow could feel a large bulge threatening to erect in his pants.

He quickly grabbed his twitching dick, snapping his legs shut.

“CRAP!”

Marrow’s voice echoed in the training room.

You immediately stood up, widening your eyes as you let go of the fountain, causing the water to stop.

You slowly turn back to see Marrow a few feet behind you, on the ground with his knees together while a water bottle lying next to him.

Marrow flinched as his eyes met yours.

Both of your cheeks flush at the same time as an awkward silence fills the room.

Marrow clears his throat before he awkwardly, picks up his water bottle.

He slowly gets up.

“I mean...crap I...dropped my water bottle...heh heh...”

Marrow smiled sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head nervously.

Your cheeks burned.

Was Marrow actually looking up your skirt the whole time and sneaking peeks at your panties?

You felt a warm droplet slip out of your clit and stain your panties.

Were you actually turned on by this?

Your lips form a smirk as you press your legs together, feeling your drenched panties.

“Didn’t see you there, Marrow...”

Marrow chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, uh...I was just leaving.”

You tilted your head quickly.

“Oh no, don’t go. I wanted to spar with you a little more...”

You slowly walked towards Marrow who widened his eyes seeing your boobs bounce in your wet top.

“B-but your wet!” Marrow stuttered as he felt his cheeks redden.

His eyes fall to your crotch that had a wet stain on it.

_ Really wet... _

You approached a flustered Marrow and got in a stance as you hold up your fists.

“Don’t hold back on me now!” You say teasingly.

Marrow quickly set his water bottle down to square off with you...

🍑

🍑

🍑

Things ended badly for Marrow.

Well...it wasn’t  too bad...

He lost to you in a match, but won a front row seat to your delicious assets.

You had him pinned to the floor as you straddle him.

As sweat rolled off his body, Marrow breathed heavily while you smirk in triumph.

Your leaned closer to Marrow, bringing your lips closer to his.

“Do you give up?”

Marrow groaned as you chuckled.

How could he have lost so easily?

He knew why though...

Marrow watched you lean back as your eyes fluttered shut.

“You’re really great with Fetch, but I think you should start working on your  hands a little more...” you purred.

Marrow’s eyes went to your breasts as you talked.

He gulped as he felt his heart begin to race.

His body felt so warm, and you were so hot.

Marrow just couldn’t get over the sensation of your crotch just barely hovering over his.

He craved your touch and warm friction, wanting to rub his dick against your sex.

_ Mmm~ _

Marrow’s eyes followed the warm sweat droplets that repeatedly dipped into your tender, voluptuous, breasts.

He could feel his dick twitching in his pants.

_ Damn... _

He wanted to just lick you clean.

The sight made him so hard...

Too hard...

“Ooh~!”

Your eyes shot open as you felt something tender and thicc press up your skirt.

Marrow’s eyes widen as he felt heat burn over his dark cheeks.

His eyes fell to his crotch, watching in horror as his rising bulge press up against your crotch.

Marrow grew uncomfortable as his cheeks redden.

As if his semblance was used on himself, he froze in place, too embarrassed to meet your gaze and to treat the aching pain felt from his stiff dick.

You on the other hand, didn’t know what to make of the sensation of the hard bulge twitching against your clit.

But one thing you knew for sure, was that Marrow was packing some serious meat, and you wanted to taste it...

You fluttered your eyes shut and lean back, pretending not to notice the bulge as you went back to discussing whatever it was that you were talking about.

But not before you slowly and discreetly begin to rub your crotch against Marrow’s dick to get a better feel.

Marrow widened his eyes at you.

_ What is she-? _

“N...gh!”

Marrow quietly groaned as he felt the sensation of your silky and soaked panties rub over his ‘bone.’

Your silky panties created a cool and smooth friction as you slithered your clothed, wet, folds across his dick.

Marrow released a soft moan from his dark lips, feeling the friction of his dick against your clit get warmer.

He wanted to open his mouth to say something.

Maybe warn you about the possibility of the other Ace Ops walking in on you both in the training room.

But you were making him feel so good.

He didn’t want you to stop...

You suddenly rubbed your clit once more before you slid off Marrow’s dick.

Marrow looked up at you in confusion as you stood up.

_ Why did she stop? _

You gave him a small innocent smile before you wave him off and walk away.

“See you later...”

You had walked out of the training room, leaving Marrow alone on the floor.

He blinked as he stared up at the ceiling while his dick slowly stared to relax.

“Wh-what...just happened?”

Were you really just acting like nothing just happened?

Then it hit Marrow as he thought for a moment.

He remembered all the times you footsied him under the table.

Marrow frowned.

You were just teasing him  _again_!

The dog Faunus groaned in frustration as he got up.

_ How could I be so stupid? _

He shook his head and walked out of the room.

“Okay, that is it! For now on no more distractions!”

🍑

🍑

🍑

Marrow sat in the Ace Ops commons lounge area.

He was sitting comfortably on the couch with a blanket over his lap.

One minute he was focused on his video game he was playing on the TV, and the next minute he was trying his hardest to keep his erection in check.

You had walked into the room and sat on the couch next to him, scantily clad in lounge wear that consisted of f/c dolphin shorts that were short enough to show a bit of your ass cheeks, and a matching button up crop shirt that showed off your delicious cleavage.

Your tummy was smooth and toned. 

Your f/c tear shaped belly piercing further accentuated your midriff.

In your hands you held a small black and white husky puppy close to your face, showering him with love an attention.

The little pup had a tail that looked liked Marrow’s. It wagged as you spoke to him.

“Bark! Bark!”

“Oh Mallomar, you are so cute,” you giggled.

“Woof! Woof!”

Marrow watched as Mallomar softly pawed at your breasts, causing them to jiggle.

The pup lowered its tail and wagged it to tickle your navel.

“Hee hee hee! That tickles~” you cooed.

Mallomar barked happily before turning to Marrow who glared at him.

That dog was a pervert and seeing him get to touch you like that was making the Ace Op jealous.

It pissed him off!

_ Lucky... _

Mallomar panted happily, almost mockingly, before turning back to nuzzle his cold black nose into your breasts.

You jumped a bit as you felt the fluffiness of Mallomar’s fur tickle your boobs.

“Ooh! Mallomar!” You cried.

Mallomar stopped and looked up at you curiously.

You smirk at him in amusement.

“Look what you did to my top!”

Marrow peered his head over a bit to get a better look.

A button on your top had popped off, causing your left breast to spill over your top a bit.

Marrow slowly licked his lips.

For once, he was actually grateful to Mallomar for being bold enough to touch you in ways that he himself could not.

Now he had a front row seat to stare at your ample breasts that he desperately wanted to suck.

His tail wagged from under the blanket.

Thankfully, you didn’t notice.

To Marrow’s horror, he watched Mallomar slip out his long wet tongue to lick your cleavage to tickle your left breast.

_ *SLICK* _

“Arf! Arf”

Now Marrow was mad. Seeing the pup all over you like that was torture!

I can’t believe I’m jealous of a dog!

“Mallomar!” You squealed out in laughter.

“Bad boy! You don’t do that!” You say with a smile.

Marrow trained his glare onto the pup.

_ Good, now get that pup out of here! _

You brought Mallomar close to your face as you fluttered your eyes shut.

“Do you want mama to give you a  kiss ...?” You whisper a bit seductively.

Marrow widened his eyes as he watched you part open your plump lips to reveal a bit of your pearly whites.

_...What? _

_ *SMOOCH* _

Marrow twitched a little as he watched you kiss your pup.

From under his blanket, his tail had jolted up.

You giggled a bit as Mallomar’s tail wagged before bringing your soft lips back to him.

“Mmm~”

_ *SMOOCH* _

Marrow bit his lip as his toes curled against the floor.

He continued to watch you plant soft kisses on Mallomar.

_ *SMOOCH* _

There was something about the sound of your soft, wet, lips that just turned him on...

_ *SMOOCH* _

Marrow quietly groaned as he slowly set aside his game controller, before slipping his hand under the blanket to tend to his slowly forming bulge.

He stared hard at Mallomar, imagining that the pup was him.

“Mommy loves you, baby~” you whispered before pressing your moist, wet, lips against the pup.

_ *SMOOCH* _

_ Mmm~ _

Marrow felt his dick rise a bit as he licked his lips, pretending to anticipate your next kiss.

His tail wagged in sync with Mallomar who let out a whimper that almost sounded seductive.

_ *SMOOCH* _

Mallomar slipped out his tongue and slowly licked your cherry red lips to kiss you.

You giggled at the sensation.

Marrow’s eyes clouded with lust as he watched Mallomar lick your lips to taste your lipstick.

“Oh wow...”

You suddenly opened your eyes and turned to look at Marrow in confusion.

“Hm? Did you say something Marrow?”

Marrow’s cheeks redden as he quickly turns to the side.

“Oh! N-no! Nothing!”

He felt his bulge start to rise a bit further from under his blanket.

He prayed to the Gods that you wouldn’t glance at his lap and take notice.

You brush off Marrow and turned to Mallomar before setting him on the ground.

“Run along now,” you say to him as you make a shooing motion with your hands.

Mallomar made a sad whimper before walking away to go sleep in his doggie bed.

Marrow smiled, happy the pup wasn’t on you anymore, but a little sad that the show was over.

He sighed, feeling his dick slowly calm down a bit as he turned to the side to grab his controller.

He needed something to get hard to...

“It’s so hot in here...I’m gonna turn on the A/C...” you said.

Marrow had turned to look at you, only to widen his eyes.

You stood in front of him and bent over to work the thermostat.

Your ass was on full display as it eaten up your shorts to reveal your smooth plump cheeks.

Across your shorts read _‘treats’._

It was just like the dream he had.

Marrow’s heart raced as his tail repeatedly slapped the couch cushion.

He could feel his dick twitching in his pants again.

That ass was  _ PHAT! _

The feelings of lust begin to cloud over Marrow’s judgement.

He bit his lip, unable to take it anymore.

_ That’s it! I don’t care if I get fired! I am going to tap-that-ASS! _

He immediately reached his hand forward.

_ *SMACK* _

“Aah~!” You cry as you jolted up from your bent position.

A wide grin appeared on Marrow’s face.

Your ass felt good in his hands.

He wanted to feel it more.

With a mortified expression, you slowly turned back to stare at him in disbelief.

Marrow’s eyes met your gaze causing his tail to jolt up.

Immediate feelings of remorse and embarrassment washed over him.

You were his co-worker, who he just sexually assaulted.

If you were to tell Clover and the others, he was for sure that he would be fired!

The thought of him losing his status as a high ranking military soldier and returning to the slums in Mantle, put him in a state of panic.

He had to stop you from reporting him.

“Y/N! I-I I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

Marrow stopped mid-sentence as he saw your lips form a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Why is she smiling like that? Isn’t she mad at me?

“It’s okay, Marrow...” you say with a smile.

You giggled as you shot him a wink.

“I was waiting for you to do something bold to get my attention. Kinda like how you were looking up my skirt and getting hard in the training room...”

Marrow couldn’t believe his ears.

His face and ears immediately flushed a deep red over his dark skin.

How could you have known when you were looking away?

Were you still just teasing him?

Why weren’t you upset that he just grabbed your ass?

“If you’d like...” you began.

You slowly approach him, sexily swaying your wide hips.

“...I can return the favor...”

Marrow was beyond stunned at your actions.

Before he could say anything, you had peeled away his blanket to reveal his slightly erect _‘bone’_.

You licked your lips hungrily at the sight, causing Marrow to shiver, before you climbed on top of him and straddle him as you wrap your arms around his neck.

Marrow gulped, not knowing what to do.

His tail began to wag once more as he felt his body heat begin to rise.

He wanted to touch you so bad.

But the two of you were still co-workers.

“Cl...Clover says not to mess around...” he muttered.

You hummed as you walk your fingers up Marrow’s chest, before bringing one finger to his soft, dark, lips.

“Clover’s on a mission in Mantle. And I don’t think he would mind if the two of us engaged in some team  bonding ...”

Gods that was hot!

And Marrow sure wasn’t going to refuse.

_ Team bonding...yeah. Let’s call it that... _

Marrow, who was still too nervous to say anything gave you a small nod.

You smirked.

Marrow’s blue eyes followed your hand to your chest.

He watched eagerly as you skillfully unbutton your top with one hand to reveal more of your breasts.

You stop at the last button, revealing your entire chest that was still partially covered by your top.

Marrow stared at them in awe.

You weren’t wearing a bra and yet your breasts still retained their perfect, round shape.

You smiled as you pursed your red lips together.

“They’re nice right?”

You brought your lips to his ear and whispered.

“Marrow...do you want to  touch them...?”

Your smooth, ear-licking voice sent shivers down Marrow’s spine.

“M...mm...”

You took that as a yes as you lean your face away from his ears with a sexy smile.

You slowly push your soft breasts against his chest.

They jiggled upon contact.

Marrow gulped as his heart began to race as he felt the plump and firm fullness of your breasts massage his chest.

A sweat bead rolled down his nape.

He felt as if he was going to have a heart attack.

You felt his heart beat against your large breasts, creating a rather sexually charged sensation as your boobs jiggled to its rhythm.

You moaned feeling turned on, as you push your breasts harder against Marrow’s chest.

“-Ngh!”

Marrow groaned as he felt your hard, erect nipples pierce against his own.

The sensation turned him on, allowing his dick to press up against your clothed clit.

“Mmm~”

You moaned, feeling the familiar fullness of his dick as you brought your head over Marrow’s shoulder to hug him close.

“Yes, that’s it...” you whispered.

“That’s just how I like it...”

You rolled your hips against Marrow’s crotch, feeling his erect, warm, bulge slowly fill the space against your clothed clit.

“...So hard...”

“...Firm...”

“... _Thicc_...”

Marrow was now sweating bullets as your sexy voice melted into his ears.

He began to slowly roll his hips in sync with yours as you grinded your crotch against his throbbing bulge.

It hurt so bad but your body felt  so _good_!

The other Ace Ops weren’t around, so no one would ever have to find out about this.

...But then again, the idea of getting caught, was kind of hot...

Either way, Marrow couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Y/N...” he whispered.

You leaned your head out of his neck to look at him.

“Hm?”

Marrow’s eyes fell to your moist, red lips.

He slowly brought out his wet tongue and licks around your lips in a clockwise motion.

You were surprised at the sudden action, but let Marrow continue.

His eyes hooded seductively before he slipped his tongue into your soft lips.

“Mmm~”

You opened your mouth wider, allowing his warm tongue to slither against yours.

You melted into the kiss as Marrow begins to squeeze your breasts.

Oh Gods they were so soft and smooth, like two marshmallows but at the same time so firm and perfect.

You moaned in the kiss as Marrow massages your breasts in a circular motion.

You felt your buds harden even more from the arousal.

You hummed, pulling away from the kiss as you smile at Marrow and stroke his chest.

“How about I give you a little treat...?”

“ _...Puppy~_ ”

That was enough to send Marrow over the edge as his tail wagged at rapid speed.

He immediately crashes his lips against yours while he greedily grabs your ass cheeks which caused you to yelp out in surprise.

Marrow stood up from the couch and carries you over to the door that lead to your living quarters as you wrap your legs around his waist.

As Marrow continues to make out with you, he reaches his hand over and opens the door before stepping inside.

“BARK! BARK! BARK!”

Marrow turns his head back to glare at Mallomar who angrily charged for him.

“ARF! ARF! AR-!”

_ *SLAM* _

Marrow had used the back of his foot to kick the door shut.

Mallomar whimpered sadly.

Marrow snickered at that.

_ This ass is mine... _

You chuckled in amusement as Marrow carried you to your bed and layed you against it.

“A little jealous are we?”

Marrow’s eyes fill with lust as his hands run down your sides.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to tap that ass...”

You chuckled out loud, not believing what Marrow was saying.

Marrow’s cheeks had redden a bit, but he put his pride aside as his main focus was to get inside your ass.

“Y/N, please sit on my face...” he groaned a bit desperately as he grabbed your hips.

You press a finger to his lips and smile.

“Patience now, Puppy. If you want a treat, you gotta taste it right...”

Marrow’s tail wagged in excitement as he watched you slip off your top, shorts, and panties.

Your body was a perfectly sculpted and tight hourglass.

“Take off your clothes,” you ordered.

Marrow immediately obliged, as he strips off his loungewear.

You raised an eyebrow on his choice of boxers.

They were dark blue with wishbones, marigolds, sheepdogs, and golden retrievers printed all over them.

“We’ve got to get you new boxers...”

Marrow chuckled nervously at that as he blushed.

You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up to walk over to your mini fridge.

Marrow looked at you in confusion.

He stared at your ass in appreciation as you bent over to open the fridge to pull out a can of peach flavored whip cream.

You close the fridge and walk back to the bed and hand it to him.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” He asked.

You giggled.

“What do you think?”

You then position yourself on the bed and laid on your tummy.

Marrow watched as your ass cheeks press together to form a heart shaped peach.

He licked his lips as he shook the can of whip cream before he positions himself over your form, spreads your cheeks apart, before pressing the white tip of the can against your back entrance.

*SQUIRTTT*

“Woo~!”

You shivered as you felt the cold, wet substance fill you inside in large amounts.

Marrow smirked as you playfully glare at him.

You carefully get up on all fours so that you wouldn’t stain the cream anywhere.

You gesture for Marrow to get on the bed.

He crawls over past you and lays on his back.

You held back a giggle as you saw that his tail wagged rapidly.

You then turn your body and position yourself carefully so that your ass was hovering over Marrow’s face.

Marrow took in the sight of your deliciously, round, cream filled cheeks, mouthing a ‘wow’.

“Ready?” You asked.

Marrow could hear his heart beating like a drum as he watched your ass cheeks press closer and closer, darkening his vision.

You finally plant your ass cheeks against Marrow’s face.

“Mmmmmm~!”

Marrow groaned with delight.

Your ass smelled so _good_!

And the peach whip cream that was leaking from your hole was the icing on the cake.

_ Literally! _

Marrow slipped his tongue out his mouth and slithered it up your hole to taste the peachy whip cream.

A smile appeared on his face as his tongue eagerly explored you.

Your cheeks flushed as you mewled at the sensation.

You humped his face a little for some friction.

“Mmmm...y/n...” Marrow moaned.

You turn back to Marrow who was buried beneath your ass.

The sight was kinda funny.

You lift up your ass cheeks from his face to check on him and give him a breather.

“You good?”

Marrow was breathing heavily as a bit of peach whip cream was stuck on his face.

To your surprise, he grabbed your hips and pulled you closer to his force.

“More...more...” he whispered desperately.

“You want this?” You asked in amusement.

“Please...”

You happily obliged, giggling to yourself before pressing your ass against Marrow before proceeding to ride his face.

You moaned as you grinded your slowly wetting pussy against him.

His moans created a vibration of pleasure through your lips and clit, filling you with arousal.

Marrow lapped his tongue inside of you in circles and started to taste the juices.

It mixed well with the cream.

He greedily dug his nails into your hips, as if he was proudly bagging groceries.

You moaned as Marrow started to suck your clit.

You already felt yourself coming closer to release.

You glanced down beneath you and gasped at the sight of Marrow’s crotch.

Through his boxers, his dick had erected fully so that it was pointed up at you.

As Marrow was preoccupied with your ass, you slowly grab at the band to slide it off his form to reveal his thicc, dark, shaft.

You licked your lips as your eyes filled with lust.

“You are packing some serious  _ meat _ ...” you whispered in amazement.

Marrow’s dick looked so full and delectable.

You just couldn’t help yourself.

You found yourself leaning your head down, pushing your ass against Marrow’s face even further, only to press your cherry red lips against his tips.

Marrow’s eyes shot open as he shrieked.

You giggled at that as you saw your kiss mark stain his dick.

You press your soft, wet, lips against Marrow’s shaft some more to please him.

Marrow shivered beneath you as he whined.

You stroke his warm shaft while massaging and bouncing your ass cheeks against face to calm him down, before taking his whole shaft into your mouth to suck him.

Marrow’s toes had curled as his tail stiffened.

He grabbed your ass cheeks for support and continued to eat you out.

You bobbed your head against his shaft as you both started 69ing.

You felt warm droplets against your cheeks and you had to guess that Marrow was sweating bullets from the arousal.

You felt a knot form in your stomach, causing you to grind harder as your clit rubbed his nose.

Marrow murmured in approval as he nuzzles his nose against you before sending it a warm lick.

He was starving and your juicy, booty steak was filling him up just right.

The sensation of his licks sent warm sparks down your spine.

You gyrated your hips as Marrow’s cock goes deeper into your mouth.

Just as you felt more and more of your juices sprinkle out of you...

“MMMMMM~!”

Marrow shot his cum into your mouth which caught you off guard as you choke a little before swallowing it whole.

You slip your mouth off his dick, creating a trail of cum as you raise your ass cheeks away from Marrow.

You turned back to look at Marrow who’s face was covered in sweat, cream, and a bit of your juices.

He was breathing heavily.

You smirk at him.

“Now how are you gonna cum before me?”

You chuckled out loud as Marrow glared at you.

“Oh yeah?”

Marrow slowly rose up and immediately took advantage of your position by grabbing your hips to set you on all fours.

He patted your ass cheeks in appreciation before opening them as he stood in his knees.

“Mmm...you gonna stick your bone in my doghouse?”

Marrow took the can of whip cream before squirting it on his shaft.

Marrow shivered at the cool sensation while a rush of aroused excitement runs through your body.

He teased his shaft around your hole for a moment.

“Open wide...” Marrow whispers huskily.

Marrow slips his dick into your back entrance, filling you with his creamy fullness.

“Oooooh~”

You moaned at the cool-warm sensation.

The whip cream made a very nice lube...

Marrow immediately pumps into you at rapid speed like an actual dog securing his mate.

You gripped the blanket beneath you as you growled.

“Mm-Marrow!”

Marrow grunted as he kept up with the pace, pushing his dick in to the steady rhythm, stuffing it deeper into your hole. 

Your back entrance heated up from the arousal and Marrow’s pre-cum as you rolled your hips back.

Your light and airy moans match with Marrow’s deep moans.

You didn’t care if the whole military base heard you.

Marrow felt so _good_!

Marrow quickened the pace as he felt himself get more closer to orgasm.

He held back, not wanting to cum before you again.

“MARROW!” You cried.

Finally you released your juices all over which dripped down your thighs and onto the bed.

Marrow pulled out of you, sighing with satisfaction as you fall back into bed.

Marrow joins you in bed and pulls you close to his chest.

“That was good, yeah?” He asked as he reached his hand behind you to squeeze your ass.

You hummed.

“Mmhm...”

“You have a mission tomorrow?”

“No. It’s my day off,” he said.

“Me too. I guess you can stay the night then,” you say with a smile.

Marrow smiled and gives you a quick kiss.

“Thanks! Good night.”

“Good night, Puppy~” you say sweetly.

You both then go to sleep with Marrow’s hand still on your ass.

🍑

🍑

🍑

Marrow woke up alone that morning.  
  


The first thing he saw on the ground were your thong panties you wore last night.

He picks it up and sniffs it hard before giving off a satisfied sigh.

_ Mine... _

_ 🍑 _

_ 🍑 _

_ 🍑 _

Marrow walked into the kitchen, shirtless and wearing just his sweatpants as he pocketed your panties.

He saw you at the stove in a crop top and a dark blue thong that had little doggie bones printed on it.

He grinned at the sight.

Even after last night, he still wanted to eat your ass some more.

He was feeling a little mischievous.

His tail wagged quietly as he slowly walked up to you and squeezed your ass.

“Aah~!”

You were startled, feeling a hand on your ass cheek and turned behind you from the stove to see Marrow playfully patting your ass cheeks.

“Morning~” he says with a sly smirk.

Your cheeks flushed as you smirk back.

“Oh, back for more are we?” 

You turned your body to face him.

Marrow glanced at your chest.

Your top read ‘huge puppies’ written in seductive cursive writing and f/c letters.

He licked his lips.

“What’s for breakfast?”

You chuckled at that.

“Your foods on the table already. I’m just boiling eggs for myself.”

Marrow turns around and sees a bowl of Pumpkin Pete’s set on the table along with the box that had former student, Pyrrah Niko’s on it.

His tail drooped.

He didn’t like Pumpkin Pete’s but he didn’t want to be rude.

“Yum...”

He walked over to the table, poured his milk and started eating.

He made a face with each bite but managed to swallow it whole.

Your eggs finished boiling.

To put them on your plate and take them to the table where you sat across Marrow.

You smiled at him as he ate, putting a head in your palm.

He looked so adorable as he ate and yet so  _ sexy _ ...

You had to press your knees together to prevent you from touching yourself.

Instead you reach your foot from under the table and footsie Marrow, slowly stroking your smooth toes up his pant leg.

Marrow who was drinking his cup of milk, widen his eyes as his tail jolted up before peering over his glass to look at you.

You giggled seeing his cheeks flush.

He set the glass down and clears his throat.

“So...are...are we...? You know?”

He was to scared to fully ask.

He didn’t want to jump to conclusions thinking that you would go out with him after a one night stand, so he saved himself from embarrassment.

“Well, yeah if you want to. I always thought you were cute and your really sweet,” you say with a wink.

Marrow couldn’t believe his ears.

“...Really?!”

You had turned down many guys in the military.

Lots of them who Marrow felt were better looking.

And you wanted to go out with _him_!

That made Marrow very happy.

His tail wagged against the seat. He was glad you couldn’t see it.

He smiled shyly, rubbing the nape of his neck as he glances to the side for a moment.

“...Clover says...we shouldn’t...”

“Who says Clover has to know? We can keep a secret,” you giggled.

“We could go on dates after hours and if your in the mood for dessert we can go to my room or yours...” you say seductively as your cold toes continue to tickle up Marrow’s leg.

Shivers went up Marrow’s spine as he felt your touches.

He had to admit, the thought of the two of you sneaking behind close doors and risk getting caught by the other Ace Ops was really exciting.

Marrow grabbed his tail and gave you a straight face, doing his best not to smile.

“Okay. But on the job we have to be professional.”

You nodded.

“Deal...”

To Marrow’s confusion you slowly take off your top.

His cheeks flush red.

“Hey, what are you-?”

You drop your top onto the floor, revealing your large breasts.

You pick up a can of strawberry whip cream that had rested next to the table leg.

Marrow felt himself get hard as he watched you squirt the cream on your nipples.

“Let’s seal the deal then...” you say to him.

You get up from your seat and walk over to Marrow’s side before setting yourself on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Marrow didn’t hesitate as spent the next 5 minutes licking and sucking the cream off your boobs while you moaned and grinded your hips to feel his bulge pressing hard against your clit.

Marrow finally slipped his lips off your breast with a loud  POP  before giving you a seductive gaze.

“Tasty...”

You giggled at that seeing the slightly red teeth marks on your boobs.

“I’m glad~”

You slowly get off his lap.

“I’m going to take a shower. You coming?”

“In a sec, I wanna finish up breakfast,” he said.

You nodded.

“Kay!”

You give Marrow a quick kiss, which he happily accepts, before you turn to walk away.

Marrow watches your hips sway, enjoying the sight of your jiggling thiccness of your perfect ass that he now owned.

He couldn’t believe that it was now his!

“I just love watching you go~” he sang.

You stop in your tracks and turn back to smirk at Marrow.

“I know...”

“See you in the shower, Puppy~” you winked.

You turned back to walk away, this time putting extra effort into your hip sway, slowly walking out the kitchen to give Marrow enough time to appreciate the thiccness of your curves before you walked out the room.

Marrow grabbed his crotch, unable to contain the tight bulge that formed.

He shook his head as he chuckled.

“Damn...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! 🥵 Sorry if the ending was weak! I wish Marrow got more love from other writers! If you have any ideas for another Marrow story please let me know!
> 
> Comments are also appreciated! ❤️
> 
> Thanks for reading! 😘


End file.
